footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015–16 Football League One: Match Day 1
The first day of the 2015–16 season welcomed back former League One sides Millwall, Shrewsbury Town, Southend United and Bury. The day saw all 24 sides competing in 12 matches which took place. New boys Burton Albion got off to a great start after a 2-1 win at home to Scunthorpe United. Former Championship sides Blackpool and Wigan Athletic could have had better starts after The Seasiders drew 2-2 with Colchester United and The Latics lost 2-0 to Coventry City. Burton Albion beat 10-man Scunthorpe to register a win in the first League One game in the club's history. Chesterfield hit back with a strong second-half showing to see off Barnsley at the Proact Stadium. Darren Ambrose scored on his Colchester United debut to deny Blackpool victory on their return to England's third tier after eight years. Adam Armstrong's double handed Coventry a comfortable opening day victory over Wigan at the Ricoh Arena. Crewe and Port Vale shared the points on the opening day of the season. Bury were allowed to walk the ball into the net to equalise in the closing stages of their draw at Doncaster. David Worrall's goal six minutes from time earned promoted Southend a point at Fleetwood. Gillingham went top of League One on the opening day of the season with a thumping win over Sheffield United. Rochdale beat Peterborough with goals either side of half-time from Callum Camps and Reuben Noble-Lazarus. Millwall produced a quick fightback to beat Shrewsbury Town at the New Meadow. Swindon's Nathan Byrne scored a 16-minute hat-trick as the Robins come back from a goal down to beat Bradford. Jonathan Forte came off the bench to rescue a point for Oldham at Walsall. Results Akins | goals2 = Goode | stadium = Pirelli Stadium, Burton | attendance = 4,064 | referee = K. Wright }} ---- Ebanks-Blake Morsy | goals2 = Wilkinson | stadium = Proact Stadium, Chesterfield | attendance = 8,117 | referee = A. Woolmer }} ---- Ambrose | goals2 = Cullen , | stadium = Weston Homes Community Stadium, Colchester | attendance = 4,438 | referee = J. Linington }} ---- , | goals2 = | stadium = Ricoh Arena, Coventry | attendance = 13,131 | referee = S. Duncan }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Clarke | stadium = Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster | attendance = 6,429 | referee = E. Ilderton }} ---- | goals2 = Worrall | stadium = Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood | attendance = 3,228 | referee = D. Webb }} ---- Oshilaja Egan Dack | goals2 = | stadium = Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham | attendance = 7,511 | referee = L. Collins }} ---- Noble-Lazarus | goals2 = | stadium = Spotland, Rochdale | attendance = 3,319 | referee = A. Haines }} ---- | goals2 = Morison Gregory | stadium = New Meadow, Shrewsbury | attendance = 6,671 | referee = C. Breakspear }} ---- , , | goals2 = Morris | stadium = County Ground, Swindon | attendance = 8,090 | referee = S. Martin }} ---- | goals2 = Forte | stadium = Bescot Stadium, Walsall | attendance = 5,009 | referee = M.Brown }} ---- League table after Match day 1 See also *SkyBet League One *2015–16 Football League One External links *BBC Sport Category:2015-16 League One results Category:2015–16 in English football